Guerre
by Slytherin Moonbow
Summary: Bataille de Poudlard. Drago veut avouer ses sentiments à Hermione : s'il doit mourir, ce ne sera pas en gradant ses sentiments pour lui. Comment réagira-t-elle ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ? [Dramione] (M pour cause de violence) [OS]


_Un OS écrit en deux ou trois soirs, sans prise de tête, pour décompresser. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! :D_

* * *

 **Guerre.**

Une odeur de mort et de peur régnait dans l'air. La guerre faisait rage à Poudlard, où s'affrontaient Mangemorts, Ordre du Phénix, professeurs et élèves. Des pertes étaient à déplorer du côté du Bien et du Mal. Toutes les forces étaient mobilisées, mais un jeune homme évitait à tout prix le combat. Drago Malefoy semblait chercher quelqu'un : il scrutait attentivement le visage de tous les cadavres et blessés au sol qu'il croisait, en espérant ne pas reconnaître le visage d'Hermione Granger. Il ne voulait pas combattre – risquer sa vie ? Pour quoi faire ? La guerre le rendait un peu malade dans le fond. Il cherchait Hermione Granger pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas pu le faire plus tôt, circonstances obligent. Lord Voldemort menaçait de le tuer ainsi que sa famille s'il ne réussissait pas à causer la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Sachant qu'il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver, et au vu de la politique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, afficher ses sentiments pour une personne traquée pour son Statut de Sang et qui est en plus complice de l'ennemi publique numéro un n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mais il avait tout de même essayé de faire quelque chose en leur faveur, pour faire gagner du temps de vie à celle qui faisait battre son cœur : au Manoir, il avait délibérément choisit de ne pas reconnaître Harry Potter, cela avait certainement impacté leur chance de survie. S'il n'avait pas agit ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été immédiatement appelé et les trois seraient morts depuis longtemps. Leur fuite avait été possible un peu grâce à lui. Il espérait que Granger s'en souviendrait, et donc, accepterait de l'écouter lorsqu'il lui aura mis la main dessus.

Drago arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'Hermione. Où était-elle ? Sûrement avec Potter et Weasley, elle ne pourrait laisser ses meilleurs amis risquer leurs vies sans être à leurs côtés. Mais ça ne l'avançait pas. Il devait la trouver avant qu'un Mangemort ne fasse de même. Il arrivait maintenant au deuxième étage...

Pendant ce temps, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient dans la Chambre des Secrets, pour y prendre un crochet de Basilique, afin de détruire le Horcruxe restant. La dépouille de la créature faisait froid dans le dos. Même mort, il semblait toujours aussi létal. Hermione s'approcha et prit un ou deux crochets. Mais lorsqu'elle se redressa et se retourna, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Ron tout près d'elle et elle sentit ses lèvres rencontrer les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi cinq minutes tout au plus. Lorsqu'ils prirent un peu de distance, ils se contemplaient, muet devant l'évidence. Mais la réalité les rattrapa bien rapidement et ils quittèrent la Chambre au pas de course. Il fallait retrouver Harry.

Drago arpentait toujours les couloirs du deuxième étage. Il arrivait aux toilettes des filles, lorsqu'il aperçut deux personnes quitter cette pièce, main dans la main. « Encore des idiots qui ont profité de leur potentielle dernière journée ensemble sur cette Terre... » pensa-t-il. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'étrange ressemblance du garçon avec un Weasley. Tout les roux se ressemblent, c'est bien connu non ? Mais qui était cette brune ? Drago décida de les suivre, pour avoir le cœur net qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Weaslaid et Granger main dans la main. Les Gryffondors s'arretèrent au détour d'un couloir, un combat résonnant tout près les stoppant dans leur élan. C'est alors que Drago fut frappé d'horreur. C'était bien Granger... Sa Granger... Les doigts entrecroisés avec Weasley... Il vit rouge. Le sang battait contre ses tempes. Il n'en serait pas ainsi. Elle était sienne. Il fallait la récupérer. Machinalement, Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans le dos de Weasley. La tristesse et la colère avaient pris tout deux possession de son être, ne laissant plus aucune place pour la raison. Ses mouvements se faisaient automatiquement, guidés par des envies destructrices. Il hurla le nom de celui qu'il détestait tant à ce moment précis, avançant d'un pas menaçant. Ce cri était en total opposition avec son visage, qui arborait un calme tout à fait malsain. L'intéressé se retourna, à peine eut-il le temps de reconnaître la personne l'ayant appelé qu'il évita de justesse un éclair vert. Son second réflexe fut de pousser Granger sur le côté, afin de la mettre hors de tout combat. Le cri horrifié d'Hermione vint s'ajouter au bruit ambiant de combat. Le rouquin répliqua avec un Sortilège de Stupéfixion, qui fut stopper par le Charme du Bouclier. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Drago ne les avaient-ils pas aidés au Manoir ? Elle pensait qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était que victime dans cette histoire, qu'il n'était aucunement complice de cette guerre. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi hurler le nom de Ron alors qu'il aurait pu les tuer tous les deux silencieusement dans le dos ? Quelle était l'explication logique ? Mais le plus important était de stopper tout ça. Les jeunes hommes s'affrontaient dans un duel dominé par le blond, le rouquin esquivant des sortilèges mortels et autres maléfices. Weasley était clairement dans de sale draps, la fréquence de sortilèges lancés était trop élevée pour lui, il peinait véritablement. Hermione sortit de sa léthargie et se plaça devant son compagnon, baguette levée, résolue à en découdre. Mais Drago n'attaqua pas. Il lui demanda de s'écarter, qu'il ne lui voulait absolument aucun mal. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un iota, elle défendrait Ron jusqu'au bout. Elle fut alors bousculée par ce dernier, fou de rage d'être ainsi dominé par ce fils à papa blond et arrogant, qu'il détestait depuis des années. Le duel reprit de plus belle, lorsqu'un sortilège, « Sectumsepra ! », atteignit sa cible. Un cri déchirant de terreur résonna. Le corps touché bascula lentement en arrière, dans une projection de sang et dans un cri de douleur.

Pendant ce temps, Harry cherchait désespérément ses amis. Il avait besoin d'un crochet de Basilique. Il avait fini ses recherches dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle. Le diadème était clairement identifié, il saurait le reconnaître à coup sûr. Mais comment le détruire ? Ron et Hermione étaient supposés s'occuper de cette problématique. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle mais ne sont pas arrivés. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de partir à leur recherche. Son instinct le trompait rarement. Sachant qu'ils étaient partis dans la Chambre des Secrets, il se rua vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Tout ceux qu'il croisait créaient toujours plus d'angoisse en lui. Et si ce corps était celui d'Hermione ? Et si ce blessé était Ron ? Une explosion fit s'effondrer une partie du plafond, laissant un aperçu sur le deuxième étage. Les énormes morceaux de pierre créèrent un trou dans le sol de cet étage, à l'endroit où Harry se tenait deux minutes auparavant. La mort pouvait surgir à tout moment, et de n'importe où, ce qui ne fit que l'alarmer davantage. Il fallait retrouver Ron et Hermione le plus vite possible.

Deuxième étage. Toujours aucune trace des autres membres du Trio. Tout à coup, un cri déchirant capta son attention. Il connaissait cette voix. Il se hâta dans sa direction. Il lui sembla que le temps s'écoulait au ralenti, son cœur battait à tout rompre, l'angoisse de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir le dévorant de plus en plus. C'est alors qu'il fut frappé d'horreur. Ron Weasley baignait dans une mare de sang – son sang. Et Hermione Granger était tenue en joue par Drago Malefoy. Il voyait que Drago parlait à Hermione, mais il n'entendait guère, le vision de son ami occupant l'intégralité de son esprit. Il se précipita auprès de son ami, le secouant pour le réveiller. Aucune réaction. Il chercha un pouls. En vain. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'évidence. Il cria son nom, l'implorant de lui répondre, les larmes coulant à torrent le long de ses joues. Il resta figé aux cotés du corps de son meilleur ami, et les paroles de Drago Malefoy atteignirent ses oreilles. Il était en train de déclarer sa flamme à Hermione. Vraiment ? Il l'entendit dire qu'il ne pouvait supporter la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il pourrait la protéger des Forces du Mal. Qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. Que Weasley n'était qu'un raté, aucunement à la hauteur de la belle. Qu'il était capable de tout pour elle, et que ce qu'il voyait comme un service rendu en était la preuve concrète. Qu'il l'avait protégé au Manoir. Et il entendit Hermione répondre. Sa voix tremblotante était empreinte de tristesse et de colère. Jamais elle ne l'aimerait. Elle le voyait comme un être abject, méprisable au plus haut point. Un gamin capricieux. Un assassin. Elle pensait qu'il avait compris et changé justement avec son acte au Manoir. Mais en fait, non. Elle le détestait. Lui souhaitait la mort. Harry se releva, bouillant de haine, de rage, de vengeance et les paroles d'Hermione ne faisaient qu'encourager ses envies. Il vengerait la mort de son meilleur ami. Il passa Hermione, une aura dangereuse l'entourant. Il pointa alors sa baguette vers le jeune Malefoy, qui ne s'attendait à rien, encore sous le coup des paroles de celle qu'il aimait, et lui lança le Sortilège Doloris. Le blond se tordit de douleur, le sort toujours plus puissant, en harmonie avec la colère grandissante de celui qui le lançait. La douleur se fit beaucoup moins intense, le sortilège ayant été rompu. Il se redressa, afin de rendre la pareille. Il fit face à un Potter à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il vit l'étendue de la puissance du Survivant. Son visage obscurcit par la folie vengeresse, l'aura vibrante de haine, le tout mêlé à l'ambiance de tristesse profonde suite à la perte d'un être cher rendait le tableau général effrayant. Malefoy envoya un sortilège, qui fut bloqué par Potter. Il avait toujours eu ce talent pour les duels. Le sort envoyé par le jeune Potter frappa Drago de plein fouet, qui tomba dans le trou de deux étages créé par l'explosion ayant eue lieu quelques minutes plus tôt. Un bruit étrange résonna lorsque Drago heurta le sol. Sa nuque était brisée, son sang se répandait sur le sol. Harry avait vengé son meilleur ami, mais resterait brisé à tout jamais de cette perte. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, toujours choquée et horrifiée, pleurant silencieusement, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Drago avait payé pour ses actes, mais été parti dans ce sentiment de rejet de celle qu'il avait jamais aimé.

* * *

 _Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé svp ! :)_


End file.
